Solos en una Habitación
by Fiorella Orchidea
Summary: Hao e Yoh estan encerrados en una habitación, en un edificio que se esta inundando ¿Podran salir a la luz los sentimientos reprimidos por estos dos chico? Yaoi, HaoYoh. Al Final no puse Lemon porque soy menor de edad... Reviews Onegai!


(En un Pub. En el centro hay un pequeño escenario rodeado de mesas. Al lado derecho esta la barra y atrás de ella hay una estantería llena de copas y botellas de vino, whisky y alcoholes varios xD. Kany-chan esta sentada en el escenario con Hao, Yoh y Yosei (Una chica de 14 años de cabello negro y ojos verdes).)

Kany-chan: Konnichiwa!!! Mi nombre es Kany-chan y soy la autora de este fic y antes de empezar quisiera advertir que este fic contiene Yaoi o sea relación chico/chico, Shonen-ai, Slash o como quieran decirle. Y ellos son mi pareja principal-Kany señala a un Hao que abraza protectoramente a Yoh.

Yoh: Hello ^^.

Hao: Hola ¬¬…

Yosei: Ohayô -reverencia-.

Kany-chan: Que genio ¬¬… Hao no te voy a quitar a Yoh así que cambia la cara ¬¬… Bien mejor vamos con el Fic u_

**Shaman**** King no es mío… Yo no tengo los derechos, los tiene Shonen Jump, la revista que lo público. En este fic hay Yaoi así que homo fóbicos, largaos. Y tiene un contenido un poquito subido de tono así que a los niños menores de 12 años les pido retirase de aqu**

**Enjoy**** the fic!!!**

P.D: Hao e Yoh están encerrados en un Hotel. Se supone que están una de las habitaciones de la mitad del edificio, dado que las otras están inundadas y mas encima esta lloviendo… Ok… Yo solo quería aclarar para que no se confundan ¿Oki?

_Solos en una  habitación…_

-_¡Kuzo!_

_-_Aaaaghhh… maldición…-jadeo el shaman de audífonos naranjas apoyándose muy cansado en la puerta.

-¿¡Como rayos nos metimos en este lugar!?-Se pregunto en voz alta su gemelo. El shaman dueño del espíritu de fuego se dejo caer pasadamente en la puerta, sentándose cerca de su hermano, casi sin notarlo.

-… ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?...-Se pregunto molesto Yoh…Y ¿Cómo no estarlo? Estaba atrapado en un edificio apunto de inundarse con su peor enemigo… Su gemelo Hao… Podría bajar por la ventana, pero estaba lloviendo… las calles estaban inundadas del liquido transparente… todo por culpa de Hao…

-Mierda…-fue lo único que susurro Hao mientras apretaba sus manos con rabia… su gemelo debía estar odiándolo en ese momento.

-¡ESTO ES TU CULPA, HAO! ¡¡¡Si no hubieras derretido el río, esta maldita inundación nunca hubiera pasado!!!-lo culpo muy enojado Yoh, incorporándose para ver de frente a su gemelo.

-¿¡Mi culpa!?-Hao se incorporo para quedar a la altura Yoh, este, inconscientemente dio un paso atrás-¡¡¡No es mi culpa que los estupidos de tus amigos se hayan ido hacia el río!!! ¡¡¡Yo solo queme todo!!!

-¡¡¡Eres—eres un maldito idiota!!!-le increpo Yoh. Hao le dio un puñetazo haciendo que Yoh cayera al suelo.  

Yoh toco suavemente la mejilla había sido golpeada. Miro con odio a su hermano y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos.

-Mataste a Lyserg…-Dijo Yoh en un susurro cargado de furia. Estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobre humanos para que las lágrimas no escaparan de sus ojos negros.

-No tenia opción…-fue lo único que dijo Hao en su defensa.

-_¡Claro que no tenia opción! ¡El te amaba! ¡Y yo no puedo permitir eso! ¡Porque yo…!-_pensó Hao mientras veía a su hermano que seguía tirado en el suelo-_… ¡Porque tu…!_

-Maldito… _Hao__ no baka…_

-Déjate de lloriqueos y busquemos una salida ¿Quieres?-pregunto Hao con falsa brusquedad. Le entristecía ver a su hermano en ese estado… además de sentir toda la culpa… Porque su hermano tenía razón… él tenia toda la maldita culpa…

-Te odio Hao…-Yoh se incorporo y miro enojado a su gemelo. Este simplemente se acerco a la ventana con falsa indeferencia.

Abrió lentamente la ventana e inspecciono los alrededores mientras las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a entrar a la habitación.

-¿¡Estas loco!? ¡Mojaras esta pieza también!-le grito Yoh exasperado.

-Mira, una escalera de incendios-Dijo Hao señalando una escalera un tanto apartada de la ventana que llevaba a la cima del edificio- Es mejor que subamos, ya que esta habitación también se ha empezado a inundar.

Yoh miro la puerta de la habitación. Por debajo había empezado a colarse el agua. 

-¿Y como haremos para subir? La escalera esta muy apartada…

-Con esto…

Hao comenzó a tratar de sacarle el cinturón del pantalón de su hermano mientras lo acorralaba contra la pared para que no escapara.

-¡HEY! ¿¡Que haces!? ¡Suéltame, Hao!-grito Yoh muy sonrojado. Sentir las manos de su hermano en su cintura lo hacia sentir muy nervioso.

_-Are you thinking, I'm going to rape you, little brother?-_pregunto Hao con una ceja alzada mientras seguía tratando de sacarle el cinturón a su hermano.

-_Hai__…_.-susurro Yoh, aun así, se quedo quieto para que su hermano siguiera con su labor.

-Listo-comento Hao cuando por fin le saco el cinturón a Yoh, el cual apretaba fuertemente sus pantalones totalmente avergonzado, actitud que hizo que Hao sonriera divertido.-Ven a ayudarme.

Yoh se acerco a Hao un poco nervioso.

-¡Que no te voy a hacer nada! –Exclamo Hao notando el nerviosismo de su hermano-Lo único que quiero es que te pares en el marco de la ventana y trates de amarrar tu cinturón a la escalera de incendios.

-¿¡Estas Loco!? Si me paro ahí me caeré, idiota.

-Yo te sostendré, idiota.

-Supongo que no tengo otra opción-bufo Yoh. Se paro lentamente en el marco de la ventana un poco asustado. Cuando sintió las tibias manos de su hermano en su cintura un extraño calor invadió todo su cuerpo.

-…No te dejare caer…-le susurro Hao para tranquilizarlo y, por increíble que parezca, lo logro.- ¿Amarraste el cinturón a la escalera?

-Si… 

-Bien-Hao también se paro en el marco de la ventana aferrándose a su hermano y haciendo que ambos quedaran horriblemente cerca. Yoh jadeo al sentirse piel contra piel con su gemelo.

-¿¡Qué haces!?

-Salta…-ordeno Hao.

-¿¡QUE HAS DICHO!?

-Que saltes para poder llegar a la escalera… ¡Salta! ¡Es una orden!... Confía en m

Yoh trago saliva. Hao abrazo más fuerte a su hermano para borrar toda posibilidad de caerse. Yoh saltó y afuera seguía lloviendo…

Al sentir el hierro de la escalera contra su piel se aferro rápidamente a el con una mano con la otra soltó lentamente el cinturón para poder aferrarse a la escalera y no caer. Sentía el peso de su hermano. Y sentía su calor. No podía caer. Simplemente no podía.

Comenzó a subir a duras penas y sintió que el peso de su hermano había desaparecido. Miro asustado hacia abajo. Su hermano había comenzado a subir por su propia cuenta. Suspiro aliviado.

-¿¡Que estas esperando, Yoh!? ¡Apresúrate!

-Vale, Vale.

Ambos subieron hasta el último piso e Yoh comenzó a buscar con la mirada una ventana por donde entrar.

-¿Por qué te detienes?-pregunto Hao un poco molesto.

-La maldita ventana. No se abre.-Explico Yoh mientras trataba abrir una ventana trabada.- ¡Espera! Creo que la estoy abriendo… ¡AH! 

Hao vio perplejo como su hermano caía pesadamente a la habitación por la ventana.

-¿¡Pero que rayos haces Yoh!? ¿No ves que…? ¡Ah!-Hao cayó bruscamente sobre Yoh. La habitación estaba en penumbras.

Yoh gimió al sentir el cuerpo de su hermano caer sobre el suyo. Trato de moverse pero no podía. Después de un corto tiempo sintió como Hao se estaba tratando de apartar bruscamente.

-_Gomen__… Otuoto-chan…-_se disculpo por primera vez con su hermano. Le ayudo a pararse.

Yoh estaba muy asombrado. Hao acababa de decirle _Otuoto__-chan… _Se sonrojo.

-¿Que te pasa? Estas rojo como camarón ¬¬…-comento Hao con una ceja alzada.

-Esto… No es nada…-Yoh trato de encontrar un interruptor para poder prender la luz de la habitación. Hao cero la ventana. Parece que no dejaría de llover en un buen tiempo. Miro a su hermano que estaba sentado en una cama de la habitación con los ojos cerrados y con el sonrojo todavía tapizando sus morenas mejillas. Mejor para el si no dejaba de llover en un buen tiempo. (=3)

-Yoh… Vas a empapar la cama ¬¬…-comento Hao señalando la pequeña mancha de humedad que estaba en la cama producto del agua de los cabellos del menor.

-¿Eh? Es verdad…-Miro a su hermano que estaba entrando al baño de la habitación-¿Qué haces Hao?

-Ten-Hao le tiro una toalla a su gemelo. Este la miro un poco desconcertado pero luego esbozo una sonrisa, que hizo sonrojar al mayor, y se seco el pelo con ella.

Hao tomo una, comenzó a secarse su largo pelo castaño y se puso al lado de la cama en la cual estaba su hermano.

-¿Por qué mataste a Lyserg?-pregunto Yoh con una voz baga.

-Porque se me dio la gana…-respondió Hao con los ojos cerrados.

-¡¡¡TE ODIO HAO!!!-grito Yoh mirando el piso.

-Um… pero que voluble eres… a ratos estas muy mono y a ratos estas como demonio… Eres muy extraño, _ Otuoto-chan…_

-¡NO ME DIGAS ASI! ¡No tienes derecho! _I hate you so much!!!_

_-Ai Shitteru…_

_-_¿Como...? ¿Como has dicho?-pregunto Yoh asombrado apartando su mirada del suelo para ver a su hermano. Hao estaba parado mirando a Yoh con un fuerte color carmín cubriéndole las mejillas.

-…Te amo… Me……enamore de ti… te necesito… Tu…-Hao sonrió tristemente-Eres mi otra mitad… Por eso… Por eso mate a Lyserg… Porque el te amaba… y Yo…

Hao sintió como los dulces labios de Yoh se unían a los suyos precipitadamente. Abrió los ojos asombrado al ver a su hermano besándolo con los ojos cerrados. El también los cerró y comenzó a besar a su hermano y explorar la boca de **SU** Yoh. Y sentir… el exquisito sabor a melocotón de los labios de su hermano. Hao comenzó a subir la polera blanca de su hermano mientras lo seguía besando, Yoh, por su parte, comenzó a apartar la capa que envolvía el pecho de su gemelo. Hao acaricio suavemente la espalda de Yoh haciendo que este se sonrojara. Yoh poso sus manos por la cintura desnuda de su hermano y comenzó a besar suavemente el cuello de Hao. Este había comenzado a desabrochar el pantalón de Yoh.

-Así que esta era la verdadera intención de sacarme el cinturón ¿Eh?-pregunto divertido Yoh en un susurro. 

_-Hai…_-le respondió Hao al tiempo que depositaba otro beso en los labios del shaman y hacia que recargara su espalda en la cama.

…Aquella noche ambos se entregaron al otro…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Suaves rayos de luz cayeron a la habitación en la mañana. Yoh ronroneo suavemente y se movió un poco. Estaba sobre su hermano que lo protegía en un abrazo. Sus castaños cabellos mezclados, sus corazones al unísono y sus fragancias cambiadas. Yoh levanto un poco la cabeza del pecho de Hao y miro sonriente su cara.

-Es hora de despertarse…-le susurro Yoh al oido.

-Mmm… Es muy temprano…

-Lo se… jijiji… eres mas dormilón que yo, Hao-chan…

-No me digas así…-Hao abrió un ojo, un poco molesto- ¿Qué hora es?

-No lo se… ¿Por qué no te puedo decir así? Tu me dices "Yoh-chan"…-Yoh hizo un gracioso puchero.

-Bien… pues… por… Vale, dime como quieras…

-Je, _Arigato_^^.

-¿Fue cierto lo que dijiste?-pregunto Hao mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su novio.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué cosa dije?

-Que me amabas… y que no te irías nunca…

-Por supuesto que si… o sino no estaría aquí ¿No lo crees?-Yoh se echo a reír-Te pones muy sentimental, Hao-chan…

- ¿Es que acaso no te gusto cuando me pongo así?

-¡No es eso, idiota! A mi me gustas cuando te pones lujurioso, cuando te pones tierno, hasta cuando te pones idiota…-Yoh deposito un tierno beso en los labios de Hao a la vez que sonreía.

-…….

-Hao-chan…

-¿Si?

-Tú… eres mi otra mitad…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^^**_Fin_**^^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

Kany-chan: ¿Les gusto? Espero que si ñ_ñ… En realidad es mi primer fic en el cual se trata SOLO de Hao/Yoh y el primero en donde pongo las cosas un poco subiditas de tono… Claro que no pude poner Lime (o lemon) porque solo tengo 12 años y se hubiera visto bien raro o_oUUU… Además de que no creo estar psicológicamente preparada para escribir con un Lemon…

Hao: Yo quería Lemon ¬¬…

Kany-chan: Confórmate con lo que hay ¬¬…

Yoh: Onii-chan… tranquilo ñ_ñ.-Abraza a Hao.

Yosei: Kawaii!!!!!! *¬* **__**

**__**

Kany-chan: **_I love the Yaoi!!!!! _** 

**Vocabulario:**

**_Kuzo_****_:_** Mierda

**_Hao no Baka:_**Hao estupido

**_Are you thinking, I'm going to rape you, little brother?:_** ¿Estas pensando que te voy a violar, hermanito?

**_Hai_****_:_** Si

**_Gomen_****_:_** Lo siento

**_Otuoto_****_-chan_**_: _Hermano menor

**__**

**_Ai Shitteru:_** Te amo

**_Arigato:_** Gracias.

**__**

Bien, mandenme sus reviews; felicitaciones, amenazas, demandas… Lo que quieran ñ_ñ… Los que no están registrados también pueden hacerlo… o si quieren me pueden mandar un mail a:

Cecy_chan_crazy_writer@hotmail.com

 **_Bye, Bye!!! _**

**_Lysichi Rocks!!! Hasei Rulz!!!! (xDDD)_**

**_See You Later, Kany-chan (Crazy writer and Star Student ^^)_**


End file.
